


Atrapando un pelirrojo (O de cómo Kidd atrapó un moreno sexy)

by DraculaN666



Category: One Piece
Genre: I don't understand how to use this shit(?), M/M, Romance, Sex, and stuffs...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Kidd simplemente lo ignoró ese día. Ese día y todos los que siguieron a ese.</p>
<p>Y no. No, no, no, no, no. NO. Así de simple. No.</p>
<p>No iba a permitir eso de ningún maldito modo.</p>
<p>Entonces comenzó el plan B.</p>
<p>Lo que es curioso porque ni siquiera sabía que había un plan A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapando un pelirrojo (O de cómo Kidd atrapó un moreno sexy)

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy intentando entender cómo funciona este lugar. Pido perdón de ante mano si es un completo fracaso lo que estoy haciendo. 
> 
> Como sea, si alguien lo lee, bien, sino... pues también.
> 
> Un KidLaw que escribí hace tiempo. También está en AY y FFnet, por si a alguien se le hace conocido.
> 
> Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda no ha caído en mis sobornos para cederme los derechos de One Piece, ni siquiera acepta darme a Kidd o a Law, mucho menos a Zoro y Sanji para lograr hacer mis perversiones con ellos, por lo cual lo aquí escrito a continuación es sólo de él. El porno y las malas ideas son totalmente mías, sí señor.
> 
> Advertencias: Lemon ja-ja, qué novedad, claro que sí. Posible OoC que no me molesto en arreglar. Malas palabras porque soy una pinche mal hablada y todo eso que tanto nos gusta de los fics (?)
> 
> Por cierto, ya que ando con las aclaraciones. No entro en detalles con la edad, pero imaginen que se llevan unos 6 o 7 años. Law no está tatuado porque aún es joven y va a la escuela y no señores, no. Ni nos dejan llevar perforaciones, menos tatuajes. Vivan con ello.
> 
> Cualquier parecido con la realidad, con personas ya sean vivas, muertas, escondidas o desaparecidas, es el yaoi y sus ansias por conquistar el mundo (?)

**1**

 

Contuvo a duras penas la risita de diversión que quería escapar de sus labios. Era realmente fascinante cómo se habían suscitado las cosas por el simple hecho de querer divertirse.

No que no estuviera satisfecho, al contrario. Se sentía gratamente complacido. Quizás las cosas que siguieran de eso se le irían un poco de las manos, pero eso era realmente lo que se le antojaba, perder totalmente el control, hacer que ese hombre perdiera por completo el control y tenerlo a su merced. Aunque, no iba a negarlo, tampoco se iba a oponer a ser él mismo quien se pusiera a merced del otro.

Trafalgar Law era un alumno modelo por donde se viera. Buenas calificaciones, una personalidad misteriosa y atrapante a la vez que era carismático. Los profesores y compañeros de clase se desvivían en halagos hacia su persona.

Todos menos uno: Eustass Kidd, el profesor de deportes.

No era que Law no fuera realmente atlético, que no lo es, pero tampoco era malo. Sin embargo, tenía esa odiosa costumbre de llevarle la contra a su profesor, no hacer los ejercicios, no jugar los partidos o las rutinas por el simple hecho de ser una real molestia que no valía su tiempo. Cosa que Kidd detestaba sobre manera. Entre más se negara Law a algo, Kidd más le imponía las cosas.

Era un constante tira y afloja de:

—Trafalgar, cien lagartijas.

Que derivaban en un:

—No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya.

Y, para desgracia de Kidd que siendo profesor no podía poner en su lugar al chico de un puñetazo, debía enviarlo de paseo a la dirección donde Garp, el director del recinto, siempre le recibía con un:

—¿Otra vez Law?

Mientras le servía un vaso de té helado y conversaban un rato.

Los tres habían perdido la esperanza de hacer algo al respecto y simplemente seguían la rutina, para no perder la costumbre.

Entonces ocurrió algo que cambió el rumbo total de las cosas.

Kidd comenzó a ignorar a Law.

El moreno pensó por un momento que quizás era una nueva táctica del profesor. Quizás guardando algo especial para el final y sonrío socarronamente, imaginando su rostro rojo, como su cabello, del coraje que debía soportar para no saltarle encima y partirle la cara.

A Law personalmente no le molestaría que Kidd le saltara y le hiciera de todo –no precisamente golpearlo-.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Kidd simplemente lo ignoró ese día. Ese día y todos los que siguieron a ese.

No más regaños, no más visitas sociales al director, no más risas de sus compañeros por su manera altanera de responderle al profesor. No nada. Nada de nada. Sólo unas miradas resignadas y suspiros melodramáticos para después continuar con la clase como si Law no estuviera sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol o entre las gradas o en una esquina del gimnasio. Como si simplemente no estuviera ahí.

Y no. No, no, no, no, no. NO. Así de simple. _No_.

No iba a permitir eso de _ningún maldito modo_.

Entonces comenzó el plan B.

Lo que es curioso porque ni siquiera sabía que había un plan A.

**2**

 

El plan B era, visto desde un punto de vista más objetivo, puro y vil acoso.

Insinuaciones en las duchas de los vestidores después de clase, miradas indiscretas durante, después y entre clases. Roces por razones estúpidas y trascendentales que cumplían bien su objetivo de poner visiblemente nervioso al pelirrojo y sacarle totalmente de onda. Law sonreía como niño chiquito después de enviarle un atrevido guiño desde la ventana de su aula y ver como Kidd intentaba inútilmente enfocar su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

Supuso que la culmine de su plan fue cuando logró dar con su número de celular y, a todo lo anterior, le agregó mensajitos subidos de tono que sólo buscaban poner en aprietos al mayor. Y aunque nunca mencionaba su nombre en alguno de ellos, estaba más que seguro que Eustass podía sumar dos más dos y dar con él.

Y era realmente divertido sobre todo en las noches, de madrugada, pensar en qué decirle, para imaginarle en su casa, dormido quizás, escuchando el molesto pitido de los mensajes del celular y despertar para leer frases como:

—Adivina dónde tengo la mano pensando en ti.

Seguramente el mayor pasaría por una gama de expresiones que a Law le encantaría grabar algún día. La molestia de ser despertado, la más pura incredulidad ante el mensaje, la ira más explosiva –quizás destrozando el celular en el proceso- para comenzar a putear contra Law mientras su rostro adquiría ese lindo tono rojo y su respiración se agitaba con violencia.

Pero, si de algo estaba totalmente seguro el moreno, es que su mano sí que estaba en un lugar muy caliente, pensando en Kidd y todas sus expresiones.

**3**

Todo Kidd era explosivo. Era como si para crearlo hubieran usado grandes cantidades de dinamita que explotaban poco a poco, en cada una de sus emociones, de sus expresiones. Kidd no se guarda nada. Si está enojado, te lo hace saber lanzándote lo que más tenga a la mano, así sea una persona. Si está feliz, su risa es estridente y hasta contagiosa. Suena a la risa de un mafioso después de ejecutar su plan malvado, pero es una risa feliz que hace feliz a los demás. Si está deprimido, simplemente te manda directo a la mierda, porque odia verse así de vulnerable. Y Law cree que son todas esas cosas lo que le hacen tan… tan Kidd y tan atractivo y la verdad es que puede que ya esté algo enamorado. Porque el pelirrojo es todo lo que él no es y nunca será. Porque Law es todo sonrisas torcidas y amabilidad forzaba bien disimulada. No hay ninguna expresión totalmente verdadera en él. Ninguna salvo esas sonrisillas que le dirige al mayor, o sus miradas lascivas, o sus expresiones de éxtasis puro mientras masajea con fuerza su pene e imagina que Kidd llega en ese momento a su casa, hecho una masa de furia por alguna de sus tretas y se lo folla como debe de ser.

Por eso, quizás, intensifica su descaro. Ya no son roces sino que realmente le toma de la mano o del brazo porque necesita más contacto. Necesita algo que en las noches pueda recordar mientras piensa en él y se masturba con fuerza. Los mensajes son a todas horas simplemente para que Kidd le busque con la mirada y le _vea_. Necesita que lo vea, que todo alrededor del pelirrojo se desvanezca y sólo exista Law así como sólo existe Kidd para él.

Y quizás sí está muy sorprendido esa noche, aunque, más que nada, está verdaderamente complacido. Porque Kidd es una masa furiosa y ebria detrás de la puerta de su casa, aporreándola y diciendo incoherencias mientras, entre dientes, dice que ha ido para follarlo como Law tanto lo ha pedido y, mierda, ¿quién es Law para negarle algo?

Así que abre la puerta porque tiene el lujo de vivir solo pero no el de carecer de vecinos, los cuales, seguramente y con los chismosos que son, no han de tardar en salir para ver qué diablos sucede, y arrastra el cuerpo del mayor hacia el interior.

Por unos segundos Law piensa que en realidad el mayor está ahí sólo para darle una buena tunda por todas sus impertinencias, que al fin había mandado al carajo eso de ser profesor y haría algo al respecto. Esa mirada tan iracunda velada por el alcohol, y aunque se negaría a decirlo en voz alta, le había aterrado y excitado a partes iguales.

Sin embargo, fueron tan sólo unos segundos, segundos en los que Kidd tardó en coordinar su cuerpo, sus manos y sus pies pero, cuando al fin lo consiguió, estampó el delgado cuerpo del moreno contra la pared más cercana y comenzó a besarlo con la misma furia que irradiaba su mirada.

Law se aferró con fuerza a los costados del mayor porque sus piernas de pronto decidieron fallarle.

Tal como lo pensó, Kidd llevaba los sentimientos a flor de piel, tan así que el mismo Law podía sentir la lujuria que exudaba el cuerpo del mayor, haciéndole no sentir caliente, sino hirviendo entre sus brazos. Sus grandes manos le apresaban de la cintura con fuerza, adentrándose debajo de la ropa para comenzar a sentir piel, toda la piel que se dejara tocar pero sin dejar de besarle ni por un segundo. Sus lenguas se enredaban, torpes y con regusto a cerveza, pero totalmente intoxicante. El moreno solamente se podía concentrar en aferrarse con fuerza a su pecho porque sus piernas habían decidido no responderle y necesitaba sostenerse de algo para no caer de manera patética al suelo.

—Querías esto, ¿verdad? —Susurró el mayor restregando su entrepierna contra el muslo de Law, quien sintió una deliciosa corriente recorrerle entero cuando esa dureza hizo contacto con su cuerpo.

Sin palabras, una de sus manos bajó hasta posarse sobre el pene hinchado del pelirrojo, quien ahogó un ronco gemido en su cuello. Con una sonrisita que pretendía hacerle ver más confiado de lo que estaba, se lamió los labios lentamente, mirando con sus iris grises dentro de los dorados ojos de Kidd.

—Aún quiero mucho más, Eustass-ya.

Con un ronco gemido que sonó más al gruñido de un animal en celo, Kidd bajó los delgados pantalones que eran lo único que componían el pijama del moreno. Se debía considerar que eran casi las tres de la mañana de un sábado y Law realmente no había planeado nada de eso, de lo contrario, habría abierto la puerta completamente desnudo y con una erección de campeonato. Aunque de ese plan sólo tuviera la erección.

Aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, era bastante excitante que Kidd le desnudara con ese salvajismo porque podría jurar que ese sonido de desgarro era el de sus ahora inútiles pantalones. Pero ¿qué eran uno, dos, o mil pantalones comparados con follar con Eustass Kidd? Eustass Kidd que era todo sentimientos a flor de piel y músculos bien marcados donde debía, sobre todo en la entrepierna cuando se hinchaba después de que el mayor leía uno de sus mensajes de texto e inútilmente trataba de ocultar. Nada de nada obviamente. Era un pequeño precio que pagaría con gusto cada noche.

Intentó concentrarse un poco más en lo que hacía cuando sintió unos torpes dedos a penas lubricados con claras intenciones de adentrase en su cuerpo. Menos mal le gustaba juguetear un poco con su cuerpo en la soledad de su habitación, sino estaba seguro que con esa torpeza y esa rudeza Kidd terminaría destrozándole en medio del pasillo. No que la idea fuera del todo desagradable, pero le gustaría poder caminar al día siguiente y no arrastrarse.

Con la mano que no intentaba hurgar dentro del cuerpo del moreno, el pelirrojo hizo que una de las piernas de Law rodeara su cintura para tener más acceso. El primer dedo se adentró sin ningún problema. Era largo y ancho y se sentía condenadamente bien. Tomando un poco de impulso, el menor rodeó con su otra pierna a la cintura de su profesor, afianzando su agarré también alrededor de su cuello y prendiéndose de su boca como si esta fuera un bálsamo.

Entre besos húmedos y Law restregando su pene en el abdomen del mayor, los dedos dentro de su cuerpo se volvieron tres, entrando y saliendo con más fuerza de la necesaria pero que le hacían soltar un sinfín de jadeos ahogados. Le dolía un poco y viendo las intenciones del mayor de meterla en seco la verdad es que si le aterraba un poco, sobre todo considerando el buen tamaño que se dejaba entrever en el bulto que formaba sobre el pantalón.

Iba a decir algo, quizás lubricar un poco el pene del pelirrojo con su boca –y porque también tenía bastantes ganas de juguetear un poco con él, _conocerlo_ \- pero Kidd no le permitió que sus piernas se desenroscaran de su cintura.

—Todavía no llegamos a la mejor parte —murmuró en su oído, dejando caer su aliento caliente en su cuello a propósito, logrando que todo el cuerpo del moreno se estremeciera de placer.

_Oh bueno,_ se dijo Law, _qué es una semana sin poder pararme de la cama si me va a follar de esta forma tan caliente._

Así que hizo de tripas corazón cuando escuchó al mayor bajarse el cierre y esperó el duro embate a su interior. Pero, mientras una mano aún mantenía tres dedos dentro de su interior y el cuerpo entero del pelirrojo le apoyaba contra la pared para que no se cayera y terminara en el piso, la otra mano se encargaba de esparcir el líquido pre-seminal que salía de la punta del pene de Kidd, lubricando un poco más.

Y eso era a lo que Law se refería con que el mayor era todo sentimientos, aunque intentara hacerse el duro con su cara de psicópata, sus cabellos rojo fuego y su risa de maniático. Dentro de todas esas capas duras había algo blandito y cálido que no era precisamente lujuria y sexo desenfrenado. Aunque también había mucho de eso dentro del bien formado cuerpo de Kidd y ese gran miembro que hacía latir su interior.

—Kidd… —susurró por primera vez su nombre, sin ningún sufijo y con un tentador movimiento de caderas que dejó en claro sus intenciones.

Con otro gruñido, un poco más agresivo que el anterior, el mayor sacó sus dedos y arremetió de un solo golpe contra ese interior tan caliente y apretado que parecía querer asfixiarle el pene, si eso fuera posible. Law mordió con fuerza el hombro descubierto del mayor sintiendo como su espalda dio contra la fría y dura pared. No supo en qué momento la camisa de Kidd había desaparecido entre el desastre que eran, pero tampoco era demasiado importante. Eso era condenadamente doloroso, tan doloroso que su pene estaba a tope. Le gustaba mucho y quería sentir más. Comenzó a balancearse como pudo, esperando que el mayor entendiera sus intenciones y se moviera de una vez.

—Espe… —intentó detener Kidd, aún sintiendo demasiada opresión en su pene como para comenzar a moverse sin lastimar al menor. Pero era una sensación tan agradable y necesitaba más de todo aquello—. Law… —soltó de forma más lastimara de lo que esperaba y comenzó a salir poco a poco del interior del chico hasta casi sacar todo su miembro y volver a adentrarse de un golpe, logrando que un jadeo más fuerte que los anteriores se escapara de los labios del menor.

El moreno afianzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kidd y con sus brazos se sujetó mejor de su cuello, escondiendo ahí su cara, un tanto avergonzado por todos los sonidos que se escapaban de su garganta.

Los movimientos antes lentos del mayor, comenzaron a tomar fuerza y velocidad, escuchando el sonido húmedo de sus pieles al chocar. Con sus dos manos, el mayor sujetó y separó el trasero de Law, creando un mejor acceso que los dos agradecieron en esa posición.

Si el menor se permitiera pensar en ese momento, alabaría con creces las facultades físicas del pelirrojo, la forma en que manejaba su cuerpo sin el mayor esfuerzo, metiendo y sacando su pene de su interior con ese frenético movimiento de caderas como si no fuera nada. Era Law, por el contrario, quien sentía sus fuerzas flaquear. Ya se veía en el piso, desecho y ansioso por seguir sintiendo los duros embates contra su cuerpo.

Fue una total sorpresa cuando el mayor le separó de la pared y, nuevamente, sin dificultad alguna, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la que intuyó era la habitación del menor.

Law bufó con molestia cuando Kidd sacó su miembro de su cuerpo y le depositó sobre la cama para comenzar a sacarse el calzado y los pantalones. De forma insinuante y sólo para provocarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, el moreno comenzó a masturbarse mientras veía a Kidd despojarse de sus últimas prendas casi a tirones. Su mano se movía suavemente, de arriba abajo sobre su pene y dos de sus dedos se perdían dentro de su entrada, buscando aquel lugar que siempre le hacía delirar.

Justo cuando creyó que él mismo se llevaría al orgasmo, Kidd sacó de jalón sus dedos y metió de golpe su pene, dejando sin aliento al menor.

—¿Divirtiéndote sin mí como cada noche? —Masculló sobre sus labios, lamiéndolos para después morderlo con algo de saña pero sin hacerle sangrar—. Alguien se está buscando un castigo —volvió a hablar después de sacar todo su miembro y volver a meterlo de golpe.

Law mordió su labio inferior, intentando acallar su garganta, fallando estrepitosamente cuando Kidd por fin encontró el ángulo perfecto para hacerle desfallecer.

—Aquí —fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de comenzar a dar con una puntería casi ensayada sobre su próstata y comenzar a besarlo con fuerza, casi asfixiándole por todos esos sonidos que no le dejaba emitir.

El menor se sentía desfallecer, a ese ritmo pensaba que terminaría desmayándose de placer, lo cual sería una verdadera lástima. Así que procuró concentrarse en acariciar su miembro al ritmo de las furiosas embestidas que estaban casi destrozando la cama y su cuerpo. El momento cumbre llegó cuando, con un gemido que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular, Kidd terminó en su interior, llenando con su esencia caliente y espesa hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. La sensación fue tal –entre el placer y la extrañeza y que el pelirrojo siguiera moviéndose con fuerza a pesar de haber terminado, y que ese miembro ahora resbalaba mucho mejor por la lubricación del semen- que Law terminó con un gruñido igual de poco discreto e igualmente satisfactorio, llenando su pecho hasta dejarlo pegajoso. Sensación nada molesta cuando Kidd dejaba caer su bien formado cuerpo sobre el suyo, mezclando el sudor con lo anterior y Law piensa que realmente le gustaría quedarse así hasta que muera.

Desgraciadamente Kidd no es sólo todo sentimientos a flor de piel, sino que es puro músculo bien trabajado y apetitoso, lo que no le hace alguien precisamente ligero.

Como puede y porque nota que el mayor se ha quedado totalmente dormido, gira hasta quedar los dos de lado y de frente. El mañana no pinta como nada bonito si Kidd termina usando la excusa de estar ebrio y que no recuerda nada, pero Law se aferra al momento y al caliente cuerpo del mayor que le tiene rodeado con un brazo. Ya pensará en algo cuando llegue el momento.

**4**

Pasa de medio día cuando Law por fin comienza a despertar. Siente su cuerpo placenteramente adolorido y, como se temía, es posible que no pueda caminar en todo el fin de semana. Menos mal no tiene nada que hacer en esos días o estaría en problemas. Pero le gusta la sensación que recorre todo su cuerpo y le gusta aún más todavía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Kidd contra el suyo.

—Pensé que nunca te ibas a despertar —escucha que alguien dice.

Es ahí cuando por fin nota que Eustass parece ya bastante despierto y le mira fijamente. No hay ninguna de las reacciones que se hubiera esperado, por el contrario, Kidd le tiene firmemente sujeto por la cintura con su brazo y hasta hace unos momentos Law estaba cómodamente dormido con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

Law intenta sonreír con toda esa confianza que le caracteriza, con su burla y cinismo pero la verdad es que le sale una sonrisa algo tonta que no pasa desapercibida para Kidd, quien no es idiota y se sabe todo el jueguito que tenía Law. Pero la verdad es que no le molesta y la idea de follarselo es mucho mejor que el romperle la cara a golpes.

—Después de lo de anoche me sorprende haber despertado —bromea el menor intentando no parecer tan afectado por la rara atmosfera—. No creo poder caminar en, mínimo, una semana —continúa sin pretender soltarse de ese reconfortante abrazo.

—No te hará falta —responde con simpleza el mayor, girando su cuerpo hasta estar de nuevo sobre el moreno y comenzar a besarlo de forma lenta, pausada, disfrutando de los recuerdos brumosos pero deliciosos de la noche anterior, queriendo grabar con fuego su nombre en esa piel morena y suave que se le entrega con extrema facilidad.

Se siente único entre la inexplorada piel del menor que, a pesar de ello, desborda una terrible sensualidad que le consume.

Trafalgar Law le pone desde mucho antes que el niño se pusiera con sus jueguitos. Y aunque realmente nunca ha sido una persona especialmente ética, mezclarse con sus alumnos era algo totalmente impensable.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, enredado entre las sabanas de uno de sus alumnos que aunque ya estaba en último curso, seguía siendo su alumno. Sin embargo, todo eso se desvanecía mientras se enterraba de nuevo en ese estrecho calor que le succionaba con fuerza, escuchando los sollozos casi suplicantes del moreno para que aumentara la intensidad y, sobre todo, escucharle susurrar, casi como un mantra su nombre:

— _Kidd, Kidd, Kidd, Kidd…_

Sin ningún atisbo de cinismo o intento de superioridad era algo a lo que no pensaba renunciar nunca más, y le alegraba ver que, entre beso y beso que compartían con fervor, Law le daba a entender lo mismo.

Así que después de ese fin de semana en el que los dos vivieron prácticamente encerrados en el departamento del menor, las cosas se volvieron un poquito más interesantes para ellos.

**5**

Como es de suponerse, Law no cambió ni un poco su actitud en la escuela. Seguía siendo el estudiante modelo en casi todo, menos en deportes.

Entre más intentara Kidd imponerse ante Law con un:

—Trafalgar, cincuenta abdominales.

Todo volvía a derivar en un:

—No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya.

Sin embargo, lo que sí había cambiado eran los castigos.

—Después de clases te quiero en mi oficina, Trafalgar —terminaba Kidd con un suspiro que intentaba ser de resignación.

Y esa era la única orden a la que Law no se negaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue, gracias por su atención (?)


End file.
